supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marie and Garret get sent to Behavior Modification Camp
The decision Samuel: "GARRET PHILIP AND MARIE IMOGEN! " Garret: "WE ARE NOT GOING! I WANNA SEE MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!" Marie: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOUR THAT STUPID PRESCHOOLER AND THAT BABY MORE THAN US!" Satoko: "彼はあなたと違って動作するため" (Translation: Because he behaves unlike you) 4 hours after Marie and Garret left Toshio: "周りにそれらなしでとても静か" (Translation: So quiet without them around) 2 weeks after Marie and Garret have left is at the park with Satoko Satoko: "そこで、我々はまず何をすればいいの?" (Translates to: "So, what shall we do first?") Toshio: "スイング、ミイラ" (Translation: Swings, Mummy) Satoko: "オーケー" (Translation: Okay) 1 month after Marie and Garret have left is spending time with Samuel cut to: Officer #2: "DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" flips Officer #2 off Officer #2: "120 PUSH-UPS!" Garret: "(bleep) no!" cut to is drawing a picture of Pikachu Toshio: "とても平和の周りそれらの乱暴なティーンエイジャーを持っていない" (Translation: So peaceful not having those tearaway teenagers around) Satoko: "俊夫ねえ！" (Translation: Hey Toshio!) Toshio: "ママはい？" (Translation: Yes Mommy?) Satoko: "我々は、いくつかの新しいものを購入して見て、買い物に外出している" (Translation: We are going out shopping, to buy and look some new things) holds on to his mother's hand Toshio: "さて、ママ." (Translation: Okay, mommy) 2 months after Marie and Garret have left and Toshio are having lunch together cell phone vibrates Satoko: "Good afternoon. Who's calling, please?" Delia German: "Mrs Kisho-Green? Your two children are out of control!" Satoko: "What happened?" Delia German: "They set the campground on fire!" dials Samuel's number on her cell phone Satoko: "Samuel it's Satoko speaking, I got a phone call from Delia German from the BMC saying that Marie and Garret need to be collected from BMC immediately! They're out of control and they both set the campground on fire!" Samuel: "Oh, no. Where are you at the moment?" Satoko: "I'm having lunch with Toshio right now. So that's why you need to get Marie and Garret." Samuel: "Okay Sat, I'm on it!" Samuel gets tough with Marie and Garret furious and steaming Samuel drags Marie and Garret straight to their bedroom Samuel: "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW AND I AM (bleep)ING DISGUSTED WITH YOU BOTH! NOW I'M SENDING YOU TO MILITARY SCHOOL!" goes on the internet to find a number to the Military School, lifts the reciever and dials a number to the Military School Samuel: "Hello, my name is Samuel Kisho-Green, is this Sgt. Patrick?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Yes, Mr Kisho-Green, of course it's me. How may I help you?" Samuel: "Well, I have 4 kids, Marie is 15, Garret is 14, Toshio is 4, and Reiko is 3 months old, Toshio and Reiko are a million percent well-behaved but Marie and Garret are the worst behaved, they fight, swear, and scream, what's even worse is Garret is trying to get Toshio to do drugs, Toshio and Reiko are from my wife, Satoko's previous marriage and are from Japan. Can you please enroll Marie and Garret in your program?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Of course. Let me see what I can do for you. When will they get here?" Samuel: "Around next week." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Where do they live?" Samuel: "Las Vegas in Nevada." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Okay, now Mr Green, here in Military School, we accept Visa, MasterCard or any other kind of debt card." Samuel: "I have Visa card," Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Thank you Mr Green, your enrollment has now been accepted." hangs up Samuel: "Okay, the enrollment has been accepted. Now both of you " Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts